Abduction
by psychemenace
Summary: Nagi has an uninvited guest who seeks to ruin his dreams of having family.


Nagi Kengamine just arrived home after buying groceries. He called out to his wife to let her know that he was already home but there was no response. There was not another soul in the house except himself and his wife, the caretaker that he hired to look after his wife went away for her day off. He was happily arranging the groceries that he bought, putting it in their proper places. After he was done, he went up the stairs and into their room to check on his wife, maybe plant a kiss or two on her lovely lips.

"Honey.." He called tenderly, fondness tinged every syllable. When he was near their room he could hear some cracking and groaning noises. His eyes widened and nervousness crept up to him at the sound, he felt something ominous hang in the air. Afraid for his wife, he banged the door open and called out her name.

In the darkness, he heard the same cracking noises accompanied by the sound of something tearing and the sound of what was akin to a wet sound like meat being squished. He knew at that instant that something not human was there inside the room. The night air breeze through the chamber making him shiver. A pungent smell filled his nostrils, coppery, the scent of iron and a foul smell of rotting flesh.

The cloud that covered the high moon was now gone. The room was slowly dappled by patches of moonlight shining through the open windows, the curtains danced with the wind. Critters of the night screeched and howled a horrible sound, it felt like it was a symphony, a concert of the children of the night welcoming their master. The sight of his wife's corpse and the pale man with gracile hands illuminated by the moon was like a scene out of a movie. His eyes widened at the sight of his wife's corpse bathe in blood. He was in panic, blood rushed to his head when he saw a figure on top of her. The man had long smooth hands, graceful looking against the moonlight, his skin pale, as white as alabaster. The figure had falcon claws for nails, he had crimson eyes staring back at Nagi after he tore his wife's throat. Her lifeless hand dangled at the edge of their matrimonial bed, the windows were open so that the cooing of the wind rang in his ears. The wind blew hard, its sound a background to the sound of bones tracking and flesh being torn apart. There was mud all over the floor. He was stunned, he couldn't move because of shock and fear.

He couldn't see the man's face clearly. All that he could make out was the man's flames of hair licking his wife's dead body and the man's smirk that made his skin crawl. He could see the man's tiny fangs when the monster smiled at him as he noticed Nagi's presence. He held gazes with the monster. His crimson orbs were magnetic that Nagi shivered. The monster even after draining his wife still looked at him with the eyes of a hungry beast, his lanky body wrapped up in black cloak, undulating against the wind. Rage welled in his heart, even though he was afraid, he fumbled with the knife that he always carries with him and brandished it.

The monster ignored Nagi, he licked the blood from Nagi's wife's neck for the last time and sat on the bed grinning insanely, his crimson eyes wide with exaltation. He was panting, unable to control his desire to rip Nagi apart. The creature ran his fingers through his crimson hair, the same color of his eyes. Nagi's mind throbbed; rage has completely overtaken his senses, he only thought of avenging his dead wife and child. The raven-haired man bit his lip, his eyes white with rage and lunged at the figure on the bed. His body moved on its own the only that made fueled his limbs was hatred for this creature. It was difficult at first because he couldn't move out of fear but the memories of his wife and their anticipation of their child flooded him. He was going to be a father. His wife was 8 months pregnant, and in the next month she would have give birth to his child but now, it could never be, the creature has taken away this dream, his dream of having a family.

He stabbed the creature near his right rib, before Nagi could react; the creature stood up fast as lightning and pulled him forcefully against his chest burying the knife deep against the creature's rib cage. Nagi heard the creature moan in pleasure as the knife dug deeper and deeper. Blood splattered against Nagi's face, some of it flecked on his lips that he could taste its coppery flavor. He spat on the floor. The taste of the blood was horrible; it felt like a burn on his tongue. The creature laughed a hysterical laugh. He looked like he was enjoying himself; he was grinning like a bobcat and was very amused, his pale face was flushed from just feeding and his eyes leered at Nagi in the most malicious way. He grabbed Nagi's hands and tightened his grip. The creature leaned in and smelt Nagi, inhaling the raven-haired boy's scent deeply as if it was the most fragrant smell.

"I've finally found you, my Carnage." The creature mused, grinning hysterically. Nagi could feel him smile. The raven-haired man's hair at the nape of his neck stood on ends like prickles on his skin. His heart beat frantically against his chest. The creature was pleased, he liked the sound of Nagi's heart. Nagi tried to pull away but the creature was far too strong for him, he felt him brush his face against his and he realized what the creature was about to do. His jaws became taut as he felt the fangs of the creature against his neck. He felt his neck snap, it was the most horrific thing he has experienced in his entire life. His body went limp. The creature was going to drain him; he was killing him, taking all the life away from him. His consciousness was slipping away, he no longer have any energy to fight back. His hand that was holding the knife dangled at his sides. The creature withdrew and was now cradling him, the red head took out the knife from his chest and slashed his wrist. After that, he drank his own blood, gulping a lot of its viscous liquid.

Nagi's consciousness was slipping away slowly but sure, he couldn't feel any of his limbs. His eyes felt heavy, everything was getting dark but before his consciousness and his pulse could disappear completely the creature pressed his lips savagely against Nagi's parted ones and fed him his blood. At the corner of the raven-haired man's lips, blood was streaming down. Nagi tasted the awful taste of the creature's blood. The redhead pulled away and carried him in his arms. There was no gentleness in the gesture; the creature crushed him against him mumbling things Nagi couldn't understand.

"Now you have finally become mine my Carnage."

The creature sauntered towards the gaping windows and jumped. Nagi was drifting into unconsciousness when the moon illuminated the creature's face. High cheekbones, a narrow nose and gray orbs for eyes, these features were familiar. It was strangely familiar. The creature's crimson hair danced with the wind, blowing it all over the place. Nagi's vision shifted from blurred to clear like the lens of a camera. The creature noticed his stare. He look down at him and smiled a menacing ugly smile. The shadows on the creature's face deepened the contours of his face.

"Gen..kaku.."

The creature narrowed his eyes, crow's feet at its corners and a smile on his lips.

"Owl."


End file.
